Steve: The Pokémon Genius
Steve: The Pokémon Genius is the fourth episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot Steve is still in Virdian forest. (Steve): WE TOTALLY OWNED JOE! (Charmander): CHARM! Suddenly, Steve turns his head around to tell Charmander something, and then when he looks back, he bumps his head on a branch and falls unconcious for three minutes. (Steve, waking up): Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. If Charmander is healthy, the fire on it's tail burns intensely. (PokeDex): Hey! That's my entry! Steve look at the PokeDex then stare up in the sky and saw a bunch of Spearows. (pokeDex): Spearow, the Tiny Bird- (Steve): The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Fast a furious, Spearow can spot prey in the grass and use it's strong beak to pick t out (PokeDex): UGHHHHH! Would you quit doing my job? (Steve): Well pardon me if my surperior intellect gets in the way of your Employent. AND I USE THAT TERM LOOSELY! Charmander tugged Steve's shirt. (Charmander, begging): Charm? (Steve?) He does sad eyes and clutches his tail (steve): I do not have tie for incompetent lizards! I must research! Charmander starts to cry lava. Steve just shrugged and pull out a laptop and starting doing research. (pokeDex): You... replaced me? Fine. Come on Charmander *Gets all of Steve's Pokeballs* we're leaving. Charmander follows, sad. (Steve): WAIT! Charmander and PokeDex turn around, hopefull. (steve): Could you leave Tangela? He's kinda rare, so... (PokeDex): Fine, here! He threw Tangela's PokeBall at Steve's stomach. (PokeDex): Later, jerk. He and Charmander left. (Steve, calling after them): FOOLS! He collects himself. and sends out Tangela (Steve): They don't understand, tangela. Tangela sticks out his tounge and grabs his PokeBall and walks in the same direction Charmander and PokeDex walked. (Steve): Fine, leave. I don't need you. I don't need anybody. he continues to type on his computer, and when he clicks on a link that says "FOR THE BETTER", he gets electrocuted. PokeDex is seen connected t the internet (PokeDex): For a super genius, his computer is easy to hack! The PokeDex starts to spam ads. (PokeDex): AD HACK SPAM OF DEATH!! *Evil Laugh* (Steve): What the? Who's spamming ads? I know, I'll use my brain power to figure it out. Charmander sneaks up on him and knocks him out. He wakes up and acts British (Steve): ... 'Ello mates. Want somke tea and biscuits in my flat? Charmander facepalm and then grab a branch off a tree and hit Steve with it. He goes unconcious and wakes up thinking he's a Weremanectric (Weremanectric Steve): WOOF! He sparks. (PokeDex): CHARMANDER! (Charmander, shrugging): Charm He slaps Steve and Steve thinks he's a girl. (Steve): HI GUYS, I'M STEVETTE! (PokeDex): Ugh...let me try! He threw himself at Steve...I mean Stevette. (Steve): I AM MASTER STEVE, RULER OF LEGENDS! (PokeDex): ...Good for you. Steve looks to the Sky and raises his hands (Steve): MEWTWO AND ARCEUS! I COMMAND YOU TO ASSIST ME! All he gets is a Judgement and a Psystrike in the face. Steve falls unconscious for several minutes. Charmander and PokeDex look at him until he finally woke up. (Steve): Ugh...what happened? (PokeDex): Are you normal? (Steve): I think... I'm hungry. Where are tacos? (PokeDex): YEP HE'S NORMAL! They all cheer THE END Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:UEE